Only the beginning
by Sins of Salvation
Summary: Spartan-X. A Spartan II candidate taken from the original 150 children to be raised as an Oni Black Ops Spartan, receives a new mission from the Admirality at Oni; as well as a gift that symbolizes him and everything he is.


He'd just walked onto the ship, and already they had another mission waiting for him. His armored boots making silent strides across the metallic floor of the ship. Trained to move silently in any conditions, Spartan-X made his way to the office of the one woman who had ruled over him his whole life. As he made his way around the corner to the office, the guards posted outside the door visibly stiffened when they spotted him. Not hearing such an imposing figure approach them put them on edge.

He stood silently outside the door as they scanned him for his I.D and verification...and nothing came up.

Immediately both guards had their weapons trained on him. The Spartan saw this coming long before their bodies even began to process what their brains were commanding them to do, and could have easily dispatched both guards before they could even see him move.

But instead he just stood there calmly.

"Sir! Back away from the door or we will open fire!" One of the guards shouted at him.

"Stand down!" A voice came from the intercom connected to the door. A woman's voice. It sounded old, but the tone was sharp, and demanded absolute obedience. "Let him in."

"Y-yes ma'am!" The guard stammered.

He began punching in a series of numbers into the code box by the door. After a few seconds the door hissed open and Spartan-X was standing in front of arguably the most powerful person in all of the U.N.S.C.

Admiral Parangosky sat behind her desk, her aged hands folded together with her chin resting upon them. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?" She questioned him.

"Yes ma'am." He answered without hesitation. His voice sounding almost like a whisper, but it was hard, sharp, almost as if the sound had pierced your ears and echoed into your mind.

"I have a present for you." She stated, before pulling out something long, about 5 feet long to be exact, wrapped in a cloth, from behind her desk.

He walked over and took it from her. Unraveling the cloth to discover a Katana, sheathed in a gray scabberd. Unsheathing the weapon he noticed that the blade was an almost metallic gray color. It also felt a bit heavier than any normal Katana should. A fact that may be bothersome to a normal human but for a Spartan it was nonexistent. It actually felt right to him.

"Do you like it? The oni scientists just recently learned how to melt down the metals that the Covenant use on their ships. As you know, the Covenant Hunter's also use this same type of metal for their armor. That blade was forged from the metal of a Hunters shield."

As he looked the blade over, he asked, "Does it still carry the same properties as the Hunter's shield?"

"Yes." She stated. "It can deflect both plasma rounds and metal rounds. It can also clash with an Elite's Energy Sword. It's blade will never dull either. Same as how no matter what you would throw at a Hunter, it's armor would always remain unscratched. It took six months of constant forging to make that blade into what it is. It can easily rip through the hull of a Wraith even."

Holding the blade firmly in his hand, he smiled beneath his helmet. Sharp, deadly and unbreakable. This weapon was meant for him it seems.

"Now, onto buisness." She began, "Our intelligence shows Covenant forces have taken and occupied a city named, Côte d'Azur, on the planet Sigma Octanus IV. A Spartan team has already been deployed there, but our sources tell us that the Covenant have a Super Carrier hovering above the city as well. The Spartans are likely reconing the city for any survivors or intel. I want you to observe them, and report to me anything that they find. You are not to be discovered by anyone. U.N.S.C or Covenant. Use of letal force against hostilities is authorized and you may bring any equipment you wish with you. Dismissed."

He snapped a salute to her and began a brisk walk from her office to the armoury with sword in hand.

Along the way he thought to himself,_"Heh, spying on my so called brothers and sisters? There's more to this than meets the eye; and something tells me that this is only the beginning..." _

Hooking his newfound weapon of choice onto the back of his armor, the seven foot tall shadow of death began walking towards the armoury to collect the tools of his trade. A smile slid across his face as he began to think about how well this mission will test his skills. Spartans are not gonna be easy to hide from, but the hard part is going to be resising the urge to engage them in combat. Test their skills against his own. Because he knows deep down that only they could ever rival his skills in combat. And his warriors spirit longed to test that.

**Hey guys. I made this one shot to test the waters here. And by that I mean my writing skills/style to see if anybody would like it. If enough people do, I will most likely make this into a full fledged story and tell more about Spartan-X and how he came to be and more into his personality. The story will be about him but he will be interacting with various parts of the canon story as well as having his own story. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you think I need to improve in some areas. Thanks everyone. - Sins**


End file.
